The Terran Armoury
by A few kaleshnikovs
Summary: You know the story, a guy is transported into RWBY for either no reason at all or to defeat Salem and her minions through a crazy amount of aura, a OP semblance, and little tactical input. Well that's not how I wanted my hellish adventure to go, who needs a powerful aura and semblance to win a fight when you can have the correct tools and enough gunpowder to do so, let us begin.
1. concept

You know the story, a guy is transported into ruby for either no reason at all or to defeat Salem and her minions through a crazy amount of aura, a OP semblance, and little tactical input. Well that's not how I wanted my hellish adventure to go, who needs a powerful aura and semblance to win a fight when you can have a semblance that gives the correct tools and the gunpowder to do so, with some simple insight with tactics, weapons, and common sense. Let's get this over with so I can get away from this hellhole and return home to the status quo, no matter the cost.

This is my first attempt at a fanfic, I intend to include some common sense and actual firefight and warfare tactics into the story and with a multitude of modern weapons and equipment from our Earth( for example HK 416, Kalashnikovs (AK-47, AK-74M, AK-105, etc), P90, FAL, MP5, etc for weapons,(all weapons using 5.56, 7.62. 5.45 etc calibers, which will all be using gunpowder(KNO3 is the chemical equation), body armour like Miltac military armour vests, Tacpro tactical body armour, etc, equipment like NVG's, tear gas(maybe white phosphorus down the line), crude molotov cocktails, etc.

Tactics will be military squad tactics, heavy use of cover, suppressing fire, weapon attachments, and a mentality of the one who takes the first shot on their terms in a firefight, will most likely win the firefight.

Gunpowder will be a major part of how effective the main character is in how it will be consider more powerful than dust in terms of bullet propulsion, have better stopping power than dust propulsion, and fly further compared to both a dust propelled bullet and a gunpowder bullet on Earth as I plan to make Remnants gravity less than Earths to explain how hunters/huntresses scale entire buildings in 2 jumps, most likely Remnants gravity will be 4/5ths of Earths gravity(haven't really decided yet)

If you see this send a review to say if this is a good or bad idea for a story for me to write.

-A few Kalashnikovs

The following is an idea for a prologue that explains what the main character and his PMCF(Private Military Company) do in the story-

Mt Glenn, it was once the industrious land of opportunity, A land of investment, housing people and groups from all over the moral spectrum, from the biggest multi-million dollar companies to the lowest of gangs, all put most of their stock into Mt Glenn, it was a great and low risk investment at the time, but the times were changing, 1 day, 1 day is all it took for to be overrun, all the investments gone, most of the citizens slaughtered, all the property and valuables left in a panic, including most importantly, information. Information of important events that transpired, treaties and trades between gangs, evidence of million dollar companies morally gray interactions with all kinds of corrupt and unsatisfactory individuals, political corruption, if you can name it, it probably exists amongst the abandoned streets, vaults, and filing cabinets of the once prosperous Mt Glenn, all of it left behind in the panic, to one day be discovered once again and be used to bring once untouchable gangs and companies to their knees by either the law, or their rivals, something that some might want or not want to happen. That is where we come in, we are the PMRC, the Private Military Retrieval Company, if you want to find anything left behind at Mt Glenn then hire us, from the rarest of valuables, entire vaults abandoned with their coffers full, to information, innocent or sinister in nature, the PRMC is the people for the job, PMRC soldiers are pristine in their training, equipment, and technology that would make even Atlas be afraid, and will be your only bet in retrieving what you(or your rivals) left behind, for the right price of course. I hope that we together will be fine business partners either in legal or not so legal terms, if you want to find us well, you'll most likely find our associates first, if they trust you or your business enough to hold up your part of the deal, then they'll send you our way. Looking forward to business with you.

Owner of RMRC, [REDACTED]


	2. Oz's message, (before beginning)

**Ozpin**

To: Ironwood

There are few true mysteries in my life that I have not heard about or know of, yet here I am, unable to piece together how this "PMRC" came to be, or how they have gained a foothold in vale and Mt Glenn so quickly without me noticing, and Qrow's report does not shed much light on the origin of the organization. All Qrow has been able to put together is things I already know, 1) they are very secretive, so much so that it seems they invented a new language, which all their "operatives" speak fluently in, we don't know the exact name of it but the word "english" has come up the most in Qrow's report, it'll work for now. 2) They possess unique technology that I have never seen or heard of in public market or even the black market, and have gone to extreme lengths to keep it that way, going as far as destroying their own property. 3) They are VERY hard to track, it took Qrow months just to get a clue of one of their associates, codename "Fence" I believe. 4) They seem to have the goal of scavenging the abandoned Mt Glenn area, the reasons why they do this I do not know, however whatever they are finding their keeps them coming back for more. 5) finally their weapons which have a normal look compared to our weaponry but seem to operate on some unknown substance not related to dust, which is way more potent when comparing how one with aura would take 1 dust bullet, maybe 2-5% aura gone, and the unknown substances bullet, which not only punched through the unknown pistol Qrow tried to steal, but also hit him, taking off 7%, **7\. ** 6) Since the rise of this group, the economic and political side of vale has been very unstable, almost every month news about companies and politicians past dealings come to the limelight, from bribery, gang affiliation, assassination, the list goes on, and because of the info leaks, these companies and politicians either collapse, shrink to a minimal size, or are run out of office or Vale by the public. This info that is leaked every so often always has a date of publication or time before the fall of Mt Glenn, leading me to believe they originate from the rubble,(this must be why the organization scavenges that area, for the information locked in Mt Glenns rubble).

Based off the few amounts of info I have come to the conclusion that we must keep tabs on this group, look for their movements, but don't antagonize them, Salem already has enough pawns, lets not give them one akin to a rook. I repeat to you ironwood, DO NOT ANTAGONIZE, we do not know what this groups goal is, or the truth in the many mysteries of this shadow organization, but if we coercce them to our side, we will have a ace up our sleeve in the war to come, if only we could get into contact.

**The message is set in the timeframe of right before the 1st dust robbery with Ruby. The next few chapters will begin with a timeline of the origin of the PMRC, how they originally gained their foothold in Vale, and their actions of the past, their ****influence**** on vale, and background of the main character, before the true beginning of the story starts(Which will begin with the 1st dust robbery with RWBY).**

**Make sure to review and give feedback**


End file.
